Chouriki Gattai Ohranger Robo
: The primary mecha of the Ohrangers. OhrangerRobo is able to equip himself with one of five interchangeable "Helmets" supplied from its individual components which allow him to switch between different powers and attacks to suit changing battle conditions: * : the default helmet which is Sky Phoenix's lower tail. He summons the for his , Chouriki Crown Sword Shoot and Chouriki Crown Spark Shield attacks. * : which is Gran Taurus' head. fires the lightning blast from its horns and performs the Taurus Dive headbutt. * : Which is Dash Leon's Mane. It enables Ohranger Robo to perform the and fires the telekinetic from its forehead. * : Which is Dogu Lander's top. It's armed with the dual guns and allows Ohranger Robo to perform the Chouriki Jump Crash and the . * : Which is Moa Loader's top. It's armed with the and allows Ohranger Robo to perform the Moa Tornado spin attack. The toy version was equipped with posts on the back of its legs and body that allowed it to store any unused helmets on its body. Ohranger Robo was damaged badly in episode 19 by Bara Builder but was fully repaired by episode 22. Ohranger Robo's power later helped to power up GaoKing in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai. Zeo_V_Battle_Helmet.PNG|Wing Head Zeo_IV_Battle_Helmet.PNG|Horn Head Zeo_III_Battle_Helmet.PNG|Graviton Head Zeo_II_Battle_Helmet.PNG|Vulcan Head Zeo_I_Battle_Helmet.PNG|Cannon Head Cockpits ZeoZordVCockpit.jpg|SkyPhoenix ZeoZordIVCockpit.jpg|GranTaurus ZeoZordIIICockpit.jpg|DashLeon ZeoZordIICockpit.jpg|Dogu Lander ZeoZordICockpit.jpg|Moa Loader ZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet4Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Horn Head ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet3Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Graviton Head ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet2Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Vulcan Head ZeoMegazordBattleHelmet1Cockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Cannon Head Carohrangerrobocockpit.jpg|The Carrangers inside Ohranger Robo Chouriki Mobiles : Five mecha built by Miura to aid the Ohrangers in fighting the armies of Baranoia. In addition to forming Ohranger Robo with the command , each of the Chouriki Mobiles provide one of the five helmets used by Ohranger Robo. Sky Phoenix : OhRed's mobile, modeled after the mythological phoenix. Armed with the Phoenix Beam and also carries the Giant Roller which he delivers to battles so OhRed can use it to destroy normal-sized Machine Beasts. Forms Ohranger Robo's head, back, and Wing Head helmet. Sky Phoenix would later help out in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Gran Taurus : OhGreen's mobile, modeled after a bull. Armed with the Taurus Beam and can ram enemies with his Taurus Attack. Forms Ohranger Robo's hips and the Horn Head. Dash Leon : OhBlue's mobile, modeled after the mythological sphinx. Armed with the Leon Shot in his forehead and can bite opponents with its Leon Crush attack. Forms Ohranger Robo's torso, arms, and the Graviton Head. Dogu Lander : OhYellow's mobile, modeled after the Dogu Statues of Jomon period Japan. Armed with the dual Dogu Vulcans on its head and side mounted cannons. Dogu Land lacks mobility of his own and instead must be towed into battle by Gran Taurus. Forms Ohranger Robo's left leg and the Vulcan Head. Moa Loader : OhPink's mobile, modeled after the Moai Statues of Easter Island. Armed with the Moa Cannon on his head and side mounted missile launchers. Like Dogu Lander, Moa Loader lacks the mobility of his own and must be towed into battle by Dash Leon. Forms Ohranger Robo's right leg and the Cannon Head. Weapons Zeo Saber.jpg|Super Crown Sword Later history Carranger vs. Ohranger The Carrangers briefly operated the Ohranger Robo to rescue Goro Hoshino (OhRed) from Bowzock. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai Years later, Sky Phoenix appeared as part of an army of robots, animals, jets, machines and vehicles belonging to the first 25 red heroes. As anticipated by Sokichi Banba (Big One), they were led by Akira Shinmei (AoRenger) and Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura to help fight Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Ohranger Robo, as one of the past Sentai Giant Robos, imbued Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing with its power to defeat the giant Lost Highness Rakushaasa. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Ohranger Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Ohranger Robo fought alongside GaoKing and ChangeRobo to destroy Buredoran of the Chupacabra. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the ''Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Representing Ohranger, Buster Ohranger Robo appeared among manifestations of the first 38 Super Sentai's mecha that granted Wild Tousai Shuriken King the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed the titanic Gillmarda. See Also Category:Mecha (Ohranger) Category:Five-Piece Combination